Corpse Party
by infinity.rin
Summary: This book is about a group of friends who do a charm. They get sent to a haunted school called Heavenly Host Elementary school. Heavily Host had many, many, many deaths. I will continue this story soon. Please enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

** "**Hehehe. That's was she said Nicolette!" Nicole slapped me on the back of my head, "I told you not to call me that!" "Sorry! But it suits you so much!" Nicole raises her fist, "Sorry!" I said. My name is Adriana-Chan! I'm a high schooler at Ouran High school! My best friend is Nicole, Natalie and Anna! The cultural festival was tomorrow. My friends and I were doing a cafe serving red bean soup. But i couldn't have some. Every time i would go near it, Nicole will slap me. "Hey did you hear Adriana-Chan." Juno said as we were walking to a restaurant after school. "Hear what?" I moved closer to her, "Anna is moving to a academy! She was accepted." Anna looked down, "Yeah, but after school we will meet up by a cafe okay?" Nicole, Natalie and i said, "Aye Sir!" That same day when we all went home, i got a call from Natalie. "Hello?" "Adriana-Chan it's me Natalie." "Hi!" "I was thinking, since tomorrow is Anna's last day with us, we should do Saciko ever after charm," I tilted my head, "Saciko? Sure, i want to do it!" "Great!" Natalie hangs up.

The next day Nicole wakes me up by putting an ice pack on my stomach. "Yah! Cold!" "Oh good, you're awake." "Asshole" "Takes one to know one pal." Me and Nicole walked out and meet up with Anna and Natalie, "Morning guys!" I said while waving, "Morning Nicole-Chan, Adriana-Chan." We walked to school and started the festival. It was fun! Me and Anna were serving soup in kimonos while Natalie and Nicole we making it. At the end of the day we meet up with our other friends, Dario and Kelvin. We were suppose to clean up but we couldn't help it ,we just laugh all day. Then Natalie told ghost stories. "The teacher still larks even today. And she opens the door and says with a white face, "Is anyone still here…..?." Dario was shivering, "Guys this is a bad idea! We should go home." I went up to him and scared him. "What the hell Adriana-Chan!?" I laugh evilly, "Sorry but your so easy to scare." Dario slapped me on the back of my head, "Shut up!" Everyone laughed. Anna said, "Guys we should start cleaning now." "NO!" i screamed at her. "Yeah, Adriana-Chan is right, unless you want the teacher to come get you…." Natalie says while walking up to Dario. "Shut it!" Kelvin stood up and tired to scare Dario, "Yeah…We might suffer…" Dario yelled, "I said shut up!" Then there was a knock at the door. "huh?" Everyone looked at the door and there was a chilling voice that said, "IS….anyone….still….here?" Everyone screamed and i jumped on Nicole and Nicole pushed me off. Kelvin whispered to Dario, "Hey Dario, go open the door." Dario looked at him, "Are you crazy?!" "Look at the girls, doesn't it break your heart to see them like this?" "Then why don't YOU open the door?" Kelvin chuckled, "Well, it doesn't break my heart.." "That's cold man…" Dario got up and went near the door and then the door opened and there was a scream. "Yah!" Dario jumped back and hit the floor, "Ha! Got you guys!" entered the room. She was our teacher. "Senpai?!" Everyone said. "Nice job scaring them Senpai!" Natalie said. "Thank you." I tackled Natalie. "Are you for real?!" Nicole pried me off her. Then said, "Everyone, you must go home now!" Everyone moaned. "Anna….." puts her hand on Anna's shoulder, "Don't worry about your new school. You'll fit right in. I know it." Anna nodded. "Wait! I have a charm we should do! It's called Saciko Ever After charm!" Natalie holder up a paper doll. "Okay!" Says everyone. "Now we each hold a piece of the paper doll and you say, Saciko we beg of you 8 times. 9 counting Saciko. Then we rip then paper doll into 8 pieces. But you have to say Saciko we beg of you 9 times or the charm will not work. And if we succeed, we will be best friends forever. And if we don't, we will be friends." Everyone nodded and we became to chant, "Saciko we beg of you" Then we ripped the doll into 8 pieces. "Great! Now everyone, keep that safe in your pocket okay? Don't lose it!" But then the ground started to shake violently. "Whats happening?!" I fell on my butt. "Adriana-Chan!" Nicole grabbed me. Then the floor started to disappear. "Guys!" Everyone was screaming. "Help!" I fell and Nicole fell down with me. "Adriana-Chan! Nicole-Chan!" Before i knew it, everything….turned into a nightmare….

**Chapter 2 "Nicole and Adriana"**

"Ow….What happened." I touch my head and it was bleeding rose red. "Huh?" I look at my hand with horror. "Oh my god…NICOLE!" I scream for her. No answer, "Where am i?" I stand up and takes a look around. The room was all broken and dark and scary. Then i see Nicole laying on the floor. "Nicole!" She was surrounded my a wall of desk and chairs. If i try to squeeze through, they will come falling down and kill her. I got to the hall way. It was dark. As i walk to the room Nicole is in, i look around. "Is this an elementary?" I walk in the room Nicole was in and gave her a real good shake, "huh?" Nicole woke up and slapped me. "YAH!" I feel down. "Huh? Oh hey Adriana-Chan!" I get up and touch my cheek,"Asshole!" "Well sorry dumbass!" "Well i'm not a dumbass! You just don't slap people when they are trying to see if you are alive or dead!" "How can i be dead?!" "Well we fell through the floor and i thought you were injured! Which i was right cause you brain has gotten dumber!" "Oh yeah?!" "Yeah!" We sat there growling at each other until we head a unknown sound. It was a scream, "AHHH! HELP ME! HELP!" I stared at the hallway. Terrified to move. Nicole couldn't even blink or breath. "What…?" I look over at Nicole. "Adriana-Chan….Where are we?" "Maybe….." I look over to her with a scary expression on my face, "Maybe we are in Heavenly Host Elementary School…. The school Heavenly Host has the most deaths…4 children were kidnapped and were killed. One girl had her eye poked out and made into chunky soup like in her left eye, a girl had her head chopped off, and a boy got stabbed to death. Only one little girl lived. But the man who killed them all cut off there tongues…" Nicole starred at me, "No! Don't be stupid! We can't be in Heavenly Host right?" I saw a paper on the wall and went over there to inspect it. I gasped, "Nicole….. We truly are in….Heavenly Host Elementary School." Nicole looked at me in terror, "No….No no no no no no! No! We can't! It's impossible! The building…..It got destroyed! It doesn't exist anymore!" Nicole crouched down and put both her hands on head "Nicole!" I slapped her. "Pull yourself together! This is a prank! It has to be right? I mean the building has been destroyed and cleared from the Earth. This has to be Dario and Kelvin's prank! Don't you see?" Nicole stood up, "Yeah….a prank…" I grabbed her wrist, "Come on, let's go and look for those idiots and beat the crap out of them. Okay?" I smiled and Nicole nodded. We wondered the hallways. I tired to look as brave as possible. I wanted Nicole to be safe…..

** Chapter 3 "Natalie"**

** (( Natalie's point of view)) **"Oof….My head… Where the hell did Adriana-Chan put me?" I get up and look around. "Am i alone?" I look down the hall. It was dark and had a scary mood to it. "Where am i? Adriana-Chan! Imma kill you when i find you!" I ran down the hallways and it was terrifying. "Why am i scared…..Where the hell am i?" Then i smelled something horrid. "Gah! What is that smell…..?" I look over the wall and there was meat and blood covered the wall. It looked like the inside of a human. It was everywhere. It's like a human was through at the wall at super human strength It was such a horrid sight. "Oh my god…" I back up and fell to the ground and started to throw up. " *gags* *coughs*" I didn't want to stay. But judging by the breast meat that was mixed with the blood and guts, it was a female. "Oh gawd!" I stood up and ran. I ran and ran until. "Wait!" I looked around. "Who's there?!" A blue flame popped up in front me of. "Ah!" I stared at it. "Don't be frighten…." I nodded. "W-w-who are you?" "I'm a lost soul…." "Where am i?" "Heavily Host Elementary School…" I covered my mouth. I knew where i was. And i knew there was lots of deaths. "Don't die." "I know! I'm not stupid!" "Listen, you die, you feel that pain forever. It never stops. Heaven gets cut off." I was scared now…for the first time i was shaking violently…. "Your friends," continued the blue flame, "You guys aren't together… it's impossible to find them. You guys are in different dimensions. Your friends maybe in the past, future, or here with you." "Shut up! I will find them! So step out of my way!" I stepped on the blue flame and walks near the next door and this time a red flame blocked my way and pushed me, almost making the shelf fall on me, "Get out of my way? You have to be kidding me!" I stared at it, "Huh?" "Your a pain in my ass you students! Such rebells! Only care for yourself! You just don't want to be alone. You make me sick! You don't care for your own well being!" I stood up and yelled, "I care for my friends!" Then a earthquake happened. "huh?" Then the shelf fell on top of me. "Gah! It hurts!" It felt liked a thousand of glass was stabbing my body. And thats not it, the shelf felt like it was being pushed with super human strength. I felt like my rib cage was getting ripped open. "It hurts! I think my rib is broken." The red flame started to laugh. "Hahah! Does that hurt? Aw poor baby. Listen, just say you are lying about your friends, and i'll think of spearing you." I thinker real hard on this ad said, "Spear…..my….friends! Don't you dare touched a hair on there heads you fire asshole! You hear! Burn in hell!" The shelf pushed on me hard. "Gah!" "Asshole you call me? Well, welcome death."

**Chapter 4 "Adriana and Nicole"**

"Oh man….." I look at Nicole and she was squeezing my hand very hard. "Ow! Your hurting my hand!" I pull it back. "Sorry! I thought you didn't want to get lost." I glare at her. She glared back and slapped me. "Stop staring!" I looked at her, "Dude! I'm just checking if your okay!" I run off without her, "Hey! Idiot! Don't leave me alone!" Nicole ran after me. Then i heard camera noises. I stopped and looked around the corner. "Hmm?" It was Kelvin. He was taking pictures. "Kelvin?" He looked at me. "Ah, well if it isn't Adriana-Chan." I look over where he was taking pictures. It was was meat and blood covered the wall. It looked like the inside of a human. It was everywhere. It's like a human was through at the wall at super human strength. I starred at it. "Its amazing right?" I punched the back of his head. "Stupid! What the hell?!" He stood up. "I'm the idiot!? Oh ho ho, says the one who ate all the food at the festival! Your the idiot!" "Oh, you want to start this now?! We can start this now! First of all, you are always running off while i have to clean up after your mess!" "Oh yeah?! Well your so immature! Even the whole class think that! Can you just chill out for one second?! Oh my god! I always have to do everything!" "Right, right, right, guess who earned a gold star for a very good job!" I smirked. Then he said, "Your just so annoying, god your so annoying! Acting like a dog and barking orders at me! Ready aim and fire this is not a fist fight this is war!" "yeah, but hey i beat you fair and square. Hey!" He turned around and walked alway. "Adriana-Chan!" Nicole was behind me. "Wow, your still chasing me?" "Tsk," Nicole looked around and saw the meaty wall, "Oh gawd!" She threw up. "Damn…" I rubbed her back. Then i heard a sound "oof….." It came from around the corner. So i thought it was Kelvin. I grabbed the a lose board and walked slowly towards it.

**Chapter 5 "Dario aka the ninja"**

"oof…..where am i? Damn this….It's Adriana-Chans doing isn't it?!" I looked around. "Or…..is it? Adrian-Chan?! Nicolette?! Kelvin?!" I was alone. In the hallway. It was dark and it gave off a shiver just by being there. Then i heard footsteps. "hmm?" It sounded like Adriana-Chan…. "I heard it!" It was Adriana-Chan! "Adriana_Ch-!" "Get it!" She hit me in the face with a piece of wood. "o-ow….." "hm?….Dario!" I got up and slapped the back of her head, "Idiot! Who you think it was!?" She was about to pound me, "Umm. I don't know! It's a haunted school! What do you think smart one!" When she was about to kill me, Nicole grabbed her by the neck collar. "Hey!" Nicole smiled, "Hey Dario." "H-hey…." Adriana-Chan was struggling, "Put me down!" When Nicole was about to put Adriana-Chan down, there was a earthquake. "Huh?" We all fell on the ground. It was violent i'll give you that. Then it stopped. I stood up, "Is everyone okay?" Nicole and Adriana-Chan nodded. "Dario," Adriana-Chan got up and pat her skirt to get the dust off, Me and Nicole found a weird meat, blood thing on the wall." Adriana-Chan helped Nicole up and pulled me towards it. "It's right he…" The wall had a black stain. "Is that what you wanted to show me?" I looked down on her. Nicole and her were staring at the wall. "Uh….yeah! Isn't it?" When we turned around, we heard giggling. "What?" It came from the infirmary. "Who's there?" Adriana-Chan glared at there, "Charge!" She ran down the hall into the infirmary. "Adriana-Chan!" Me and Nicole dashed down there and went inside the infirmary. Adriana-Chan was standing there, staring at something with terror in her eyes. And the giggling laughing grew louder. "Hehehe, yeah?" Me and Nicole looked in and saw three children. Two girls, one boy. Nether of them have tongues. One of the girls had her left eye token out. The other girl had no head. And the boy had holes. The children were surrounding someone. Adriana-Chan stared at her. When he and Nicole stepped into the room, the "someone" was our close friend…Anna.


End file.
